Mountainous Fun
by YaoiFun
Summary: Neil has had a crush on Henry, ever since the farmer came to Echo Town. They have become close friends and one day Henry asks Neil on a date to the Harvest Goddesses' Pond. Will he confess or will Henry? Read to find out! Warnings: Yaoi/Boys' Love Neil/Henry


This is my 2nd story and my 1st Harvest Moon story. I recently bought A New Beginning and I'm in love with Neil! So, I decided to write a fanfiction. Please read my other fanfiction too, thanks!  
XxX It was spring in the land of the Harvest Goddess. A town, called Echo Town, was experiencing rain. Rain always put the townsfolk in a bad mood, especially a blonde man, named Neil.

"Why does rain have to exist!? The world will be better off without it!" Neil was angry, his shop was supposed to be open today, but the rain ruined everything. Neil was lying down on his bed, considering getting up and putting on his clothes. 'I should put some clothes on. This is the time when Henry comes over too drop off milk.' Neil blushed at the thought of Henry, the blonde had a huge crush on the farmer.

After five minutes of day dreaming, Neil got up and picked out his clothes from his wardrobe. He pulled on his clean clothes and admired himself in the mirror. The quiet man put on his favorite cologne and went to go eat his breakfast. He made some walnut bread, he made an extra batch to share with Henry.

When he was done baking, someone knocked on the door. 'That must be him.' Neil thought as he opened the door. "Hi Neil! Brought some milk we can share!" Henry walked in closing the door behind him. "Yes, I made some walnut bread for us too share." After Neil and Henry became friends, they always ate together. "Oh, that's awesome!" Henry loved the when the blonde made food, it tasted so good! Neil smiled and gestured for Henry to sit on a chair.

Neil and Henry were quietly eating their food, as always it was peaceful. "So, how's your farm?" Neil asked, breaking the silence. "It's good! I harvested some turnips and potatoes. I just have to make them into salads and sell them." The farmer told Neil. Neil nodded his head. "What about your animals?" The blonde loved animals and always asked Henry how he was taking care of them. "I brushed and milked them, their out grazing right now." Henry answered. "That's good." Neil finished his food and waited for Henry to finish.

"Neil, I wanted to ask you something..." Henry quietly told the blonde man. "Yes?" The man stared at Henry waiting for an answer. "Do you wanna go on a picnic to the Harvest Goddesses' Pond?" Henry asked, coming closer to Neil. Neil grabbed Henry and his plates, putting then in the sink. "Su-ure. I would love to-o." Neil turned around, hiding his red face. "Okay! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00 pm! Be ready! I have to go now." Henry told Neil, grabbing his umbrella. "Bye!" "Bye!" Neil answered back.

Neil went back to his room, taking off his clothes. He layed down on his bed, pulling the blanket over his head. 'Will I finally get my chance with Henry?' Neil thought. Neil thought about Henry, his chest, his face, his legs, and mostly, his kind smile. Neil was getting a hard-on, thinking about Henry. 'I think I'll take care of it.' Neil said looking down at his crotch.

The mysterious man grabbed lube from underneath his bed. He opened the bottle and lubricated his erect prick. When he was done, Neil started working his magic. "Hnn ahhh..." Neil moaned as he went up and down, starting to tweak with his nipples. "Hnn uh..." The blonde groaned, getting spasms, he was close. He got faster, going up and down as fast as he could. "Ahhhhh!" Neil jizzed all over his chest, some reaching his chin.

Neil layed there, relaxing. 'I can't belive I just masturbated over Henry. The man thought, his face red and sweaty after taking his 'break'. 'I should go take a shower, I stink.' Neil thought, getting out of bed and walking to his bathroom. The handsome man got in the shower and turned it on. He used his favorite strawberry shampoo. Many, thought Neil was a quiet, jock-y man, but really, he was more feminine in the inside. He washed the shampoo out and put body wash over his whole body. When he was finished, he washed it off and got out.

Neil dried his body, watching himself in the mirror. The blonde looked at his features, his broud shoulders, his muscular arms, and his skinny legs. 'Does Henry find all this attractive? Maybe I should start working out...' Neil would do anything to start a relationship with the brown-haired man. Neil put his clothes on and went to his room.

Neil was in his room, sitting on his bed. His stomach growled and he noticed how hungry he was. 'Maybe, I should go next-door to Hanas' house. She probably has some good food. Hana loved Neil and treated him like her own. When Neil was in a bad mood, he would always go too her. He got up and grabbed his coat. He took out an umbrella from his closet and left to go too Hanas' house.

It didn't take long for him to get there, they were neighbours after-all. He politely knocked on her door and waited. The old lady opened the door and welcomed Neil in. "Neil! Hi, what brings you here?" Hana asked, smiling at him. "I was hungry and I have nothing to eat." Neil told her, looking down. "Sit down! I just made dinner. Did you skip lunch?" Hana also sat down and waited for an answer. Neil nodded his head and said yes. "Well here it is! Eat up!" She poured some Mint Herb Soup for him and they quietly ate.

"Neil, you look worried. Is there anything wrong?" They were finished eating. "No, It's just that Henry asked me if I wanted to go too the Harvest Goddesses' Pond with him. I'm kinda nervous." The blonde boy was always truthful with Hana. "Ohhhh! You have a crush on him!" The old lady was practically jumping up and down on her seat. Neil blushed and looked away. "Neil, don't worry I won't tell anybody! I promise." The kind hearted lady told him. "O-kay thanks." Neil answered, stuttering a bit. "No problem! You might want to head home now! It's getting dark and you need to sleep for your little date tomorrow!" Neil nodded his head and put his coat on. He grabbed his umbrella and got up. "Bye Hana." "Bye! Have fun tomorrow!"

Neil was back home and really tired. He stripped down and chucked his clothes in the laundry basket. He went to his room and got in his bed. 'I should sleep, if I want to wake up for that date.' The boy thought too himself, pulling his blanket over him.

Neil woke up next morning on the ground. "Uhhhhh..." The boy groaned in pain, his neck hurt a little. He checked his clock and saw that it was 2:00pm. "Oh shit! I overslept!" He ran into his kitchen to see if Henry was there in the morning. He saw the usual milk on the table, but with a boiled egg this time. There was a note too. Neil grabbed the note and read it. 'Neil, don't worry I only dropped off your food! But, remember! 8:00 today! I'll be here on time!' Neil sighed in relief, he didn't peek in his room!

Neil sat down nude and ate the egg and drank his milk. He got up and washed his hands, putting away the dishes. 'I should put a bathrobe on at least, what if someone comes?' Neil grabbed a bathrobe from his closet and put it on. He went back to his kitchen and washed the dishes.

It was 5:00pm and Neil had taken a shower and was picking out his clothes. He decided on wearing black tight skinny jeans with a tight dark purple t-shirt. He put cologne on and decided if he needed a sweater. 'No, it's super hot out there!' He strapped his belt on and walked out of the room.

It was finally 8:00, Neil was sitting on his couch waiting for Henry. He heard the doorbell and went to go answer it. "Hi Henry!" Neil said, checking Henry out. The brown haired man was wearing black jeans with a black sweater. "Hi Neil! Are ya ready?" Neil nodded his head and walked out the house. He locked his door and turned his attention back to Henry. "Lets' go." They walked together too the entrance of the Forest Area.

Neil was shivering as they walked in the forest up to the pond. "Neil, your cold. Come closer." Neil obeyed and did as he was asked. Henry took off his sweater and gave it to Neil. "N-n-no, y-o-u-u w-ill be c-old!" Neil was cold, but he couldn't take the other mans sweater. "No, I'm fine, really!" Neil nodded and put the sweater on. He was much warmer now. "T-hanks." Neil blushed, the sweater smelled just like Henry. "No problem! Lets' keep on going!" Henry told the blonde, putting his arm around his waist.

They made it too the pond and Henry got angry. "Damn it! I forgot the picnic basket! This was supposed to be a picnic!" Henry was mad at himself, how could he forget? "Henry, it's okay! I don't mind." Neil told him. "Are you sure?" Henry asked Neil, gazing nervously. "Yup, it doesn't matter!" Neil told him, smiling. "Well... okay! Lets' go sit by that tree!" The brunette ran towards the tree, Neil following him.

Henry gestured for the blonde to sit beside him. Neil sat down beside him and Henry put his arm around his waist. "Are you still cold?" Henry asked him, his arm tightning against Neils' waist. "No, I'm warm now." The handsome man cuddled closer too Henry. Henry closed his eyes, 'I should tell him now...' Henry hugged Neil closer.

"Neil, I've known you for a long time now." Neil looked at him strangely. "Yeah..." Henry sighed, "Neil, I like you more than a friend, will you go out with me?" Henry smiled at him. 'Oh my gosh! He likes me too!' Neil smiled at Henry and nodded his head. "Yes, yes I will, but you have too prove it." Neil smiled at Henry. Henry knew what to do.  
Henry sealed his lips against Neils', licking the lips. "Uhn ah..." Neil groaned as Henry bit his tongue gently. Henry licked Neils' face, biting his earlobe. "Ahhhhh..." Neil moaned as Henry licked and bit his neck. Henry bit harder, trying to leave a hickey. The farmer took off Neils' shirt.

Henry licked and bit Neils' nipples, tweaking and playing with them. "Ahhhhh!" Neil moaned in pleasure as Henry devoured his chest. Henry licked down to Neils' belly button, he licked in and around the button. Henry pulled of Neils' pants, feeling the erected dick. He pulled off Neils' briefs and licked his thighs. He sucked Neils' balls, causing the blonde to groan. "Uhn hn ahhh!"

Henry looked at Neil as he finished, "Do you wanna try?". Neil nodded his head and sat on the boy. Neil chucked Henrys' hat aside and licked his forehead. "Uhhhhh!" Henry moaned eroticly. Neil pulled off the boys' shirt, exposing his abs and chest. Neil sucked on Henrys' hardened nipples. "Ahhhhhh hn!" Neil licked the outline of Henrys' abs, pulling his pants off.

Neil put his hand into Henrys' boxers, tracing has hands around the farmers' butt cheeks. He pulled the boxers off and licked Henrys' thighs. He stared at the farmer when he finished. The farmer was red and sweaty.

Henry got up and layed down on Neil, his butt towards the blondes' head. Henry put his mouth on the throbbing prick and sucked, going up and down. Neil, who was sucking Henrys' ass, moaned into Henrys rear end. Henry sucked faster as Neil moaned louder. The blonde was getting spasms and he knew he was close. Neil came into Henrys' mouth, who happily ate all the white, creamy jizz.

Henry got up and spat on his prick for lube. Neil kneeled on the ground, on his knees (no pun intended). Henry decided he would insert fingers into the asshole before his dick. He got down and licked Neils' ass, then he inserted two fingers at the same time. "Henryy, ahhh, put it in already!" Neil moaned. Henry got up and put his prick into Neil and began thrusting.

Henry got faster and faster, his balls smacking against Neils' ass. Henry was getting the feeling and knew he was close. He screamed and cumed into the ass. Henry hugged Neil, his prick still in the ass. He got out and licked all the cum off Neils' butt.

After, Henry layed down beside Neil on the grass, nude. "So, did I prove my love?" Henry laughed and asked. "Yeah, you did." Neil put his head on Henrys' chest, feeling it. "We should get changed and go back to town." Henry told him, getting up. "Okay." Neil said, grabbing his clothes. "Here's your sweater." Neil gave it to the brown-haired man. "You can keep it." Henry told Neil, who nodded no. "No, I don't mind. Keep it." Finally, the blonde agreed. After, they finished changing, Henry asked Neil if he wanted to stay over at his house. "Sure! Lets' go!" They walked and Neil stopped. "What is it?" Henry asked. "I just noticed, the Harvest Goddess could have been watching." They both blushed and kept walking.

After they were gone, the Harvest Goddess came out. "Awww, their so cute together!" She laughed, she had saw the whole scene.

The End.  
XxX So, was it good? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
